tsjpfewfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Malcolm
Ian Malcolm was a chaotician who later studied multidimensional theory. He was changed into a ''Utahraptor'' against his will by Lars Richthofen. He married Sarah Harding after almost killing her unintentionally. He was stabbed to death by Elkay, only to return to life (courtesy of the Majordomo). He served as a math teacher for the Isla Nublar School. Biography Adult Life Ian Malcolm was married several times before 1993, and had three children to at least two mothers. He was divorced from all of them, and was not exceptionally good at keeping in touch with his children. Kelly Curtis, the youngest of his children, saw him the most because her mother left for Paris with her new boyfriend. Ian taught chaos theory as a guest lecturer at the University of Texas, and was very well respected and famous. Isla Nublar Incident Ian Malcolm was chosen by Donald Gennaro to review Jurassic Park because his background in chaos theory could help them spot potential flaws. However, once Gennaro saw the living dinosaurs himself, he threw Malcolm's advice aside and endorsed the Park. Malcolm remained skeptical that they could control all the Park's variables, because they knew so little about them. His predictions came true when the power was shut off by Dennis Nedry and the Park's Tyrannosaurus rex was able to escape confinement. To protect John Hammond's grandchildren, Tim and Lex, as well as Alan Grant, Malcolm distracted the tyrannosaur and was seriously injured. He was rescued by Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon and spent the rest of the incident recovering in safety. He was taken off the island by helicopter, where he recovered in a Costa Rican hospital. There, he was visited by Sarah Harding, the daughter of a Jurassic Park veterinarian. He admitted the truth to her, violating the nondisclosure agreement he signed with InGen. After the Incident Ian eventually changed his focus of studies to multidimensional theory, because (according to him) chaos theory became boring as he was always right about everything he predicted. He stayed away from paleontology, and only had limited contact with Alan and Ellie, though he still considered them friends. Because he violated his nondisclosure agreement, InGen did everything they could to save themselves by damaging Ian's reputation. They ruined his credibility, caused him to lose his university post, and continued to make him a laughingstock in any way they could. He did not tell Alan and Ellie about this fact, knowing that they would disapprove of his attempt at revealing the truth to the world. Peter Ludlow, Hammond's nephew, was at the forefront of InGen's efforts to discredit Ian. Isla Nublar Theropod Revolution Ian was contacted by Henry Wu in 1995 to return to Isla Nublar again due to a virus which they were infected by. He reunited with Alan and Ellie in Drumheller, Alberta. On the way to Isla Nublar, he learned from Wu that only Ellie was at risk from the virus, but he refused to leave them alone on the island even when Ellie learned the truth and insisted that he go home to safety. Ian, like Ellie, sensed that something was wrong with the island and plotted to find evidence of the truth, but before he could, Ellie insisted that they leave after discovering that Hammond didn't have jurisdiction over Isla Nublar and Wu brought them here of his own accord. Ian has to reveal that he knew about Ludlow taking Jurassic Park away from Hammond, which leads to a fight between him, Alan, and Ellie as their lies and secrets all are brought out. The fight ends with Alan and Ellie shouting that they want to break up, as Ian futilely tries to make himself a peacemaker. Wu interrupts and insists that they stop, and sends them back to their hotel rooms. The trio reconciles with one another, clarifying that none of them meant what they said to each other. Ian apologizes for not telling the others about Ludlow and for getting upset when Alan and Ellie didn't support his decision to break the nondisclosure agreement. After they have made up with one another, they go for a swim in the pool. While they are there, Ian realizes that Sarah Harding's father is Gerry Harding, Jurassic Park's veterinarian. He talks to the group about multidimensional theory at their prompting. Robin joins them and incidentally reveals the existence of The Machine, a device built by Wu that opens gateways to other universes. Ian doubts that she's telling the truth, and she storms off. Alan and Ellie reprimand Ian for being so harsh on Robin, and figure they should give her a chance to prove that she is telling the truth. That night they repair a lamp that Ian broke earlier that morning. Robin comes to their door to talk to them, apologizing for reacting the way she did at Ian's disbelief. While Ian is still not convinced that The Machine exists, he humors Robin as to not offend her. Ian tells Robin that she's much friendlier than the other scientists, prompting her to share more of what's really going on at Jurassic Park. They learn that the raptors can glide, and that the Troodon have near-human intelligence. They also learn that Robin may be infected with the virus, like Ellie. The next day the group goes into the field looking for Wu, but find Gerry Harding instead. Ian recognizes him and attempts to hide whenever he comes around. When he insults Robin, she almost reveals his presence, but decides not to. He comes out of hiding once Gerry is gone, and they proceed to the garage to find Wu. Ian is winded by his climb up the mountains toward the garage, and remains behind while Alan and Ellie go to look for Wu. He catches up with them in time to see Alan bring an electrocuted Ellie toward the Visitors' Center, and he is left behind once again as they rush off. When he catches up, he finds that Ellie has been transformed into a Tyrannosaurus. While he processes this, a nurse alerts the security guards to the presence of a dinosaur, and they attack Ellie. Ian tries to stop them but is apprehended, but Ellie escapes by smashing through a large window at Ian's direction. Wu, Robin, and other scientists arrive on the scene, and Ian has another minor fight with Robin. He leaves with the rest of the group. Wu drives Ian and Alan into the jungle, Ian using a megaphone to try and get Ellie's attention. After a day of searching, Ian is becoming tired, but still doesn't want to give up. Alan accuses Wu of letting all this happen, which makes Wu angry. He threatens to force them back to the hotel if the don't comply. Ian spots someone waving to him from the bushes, and under pretense of having to pee, he goes over and finds that Robin is the person signalling him. She asks to meet him and Alan at the hotel at midnight. When Alan and Ian went back to the hotel, they briefly ran into Gerry Harding again, and Ian hid under a table to avoid him. However, he neglected to hide his shoes, so Gerry knew he was there. Gerry remarked to Alan that he'd like to meet Ian sometime to get to know him. Ian, however, did not reveal himself at that time, still too nervous to meet his girlfriend's dad. They went back to the hotel room to wait for Robin. He and Alan played a game of Monopoly while they waited and made conversation about their significant others. Alan gives Ian relationship advice, encouraging him to be more romantic with Sarah. They then use the string from Ellie's diagram to build a laser-beam obstacle course. According to Ian, Alan was extremely agile. Robin knocks on their door at close to midnight. She explains that because she's infected with the virus, she can communicate with various theropods, particularly Bambiraptors. She has several on the lookout for Ellie already, and they'll soon return to her flat to give their updates. Robin has stolen her supervisor's keys so they can use a jeep to track her down. The group heads to Robin's room, briefly running into her supervisor and getting away by saying that they're checking out the new gumball machine. After this incident they reach Robin's flat, where they meet her cat Orange and are forced to listen to the camp cheer from her childhood. The bambies arrive shortly after, informing Robin that Ellie is headed into the dangerous northern region of Isla Nublar. She tries to discourage them from following her there, but they are unmoved. They want to get Wu, but Robin reminds them that Wu doesn't care about saving Ellie so much as he cares about building his new Park with the help of Volatus Virus victims like her. When she accidentally reveals that she's only helping them save Ellie so that her coworkers will respect her, Alan accuses her of being just as selfish as Wu, causing her to have a mental breakdown. Ian and Alan try to comfort her. She reveals that Wu is trying to engineer military-grade dinosaurs using the Volatus Virus to transform humans into dinosaur soldiers. As she's discussing these secrets, Wu and some of his Security personnel accost them. Though Wu attempts to ensure Ian and Alan that Robin is deranged and making up the secrets she's told them, the two men don't listen. Ian threatens to run, but Wu reveals that he knows Ian's leg is gimpy after the Jurassic Park incident injured it (a fact that he has not even told Alan or Ellie). Alan feels ashamed at making Ian run so often, but they are interrupted by the sound of a Bambiraptor. Robin has transformed and escaped custody, running between Wu's legs to trip him so Alan and Ian can escape. She hijacks a jeep and they all flee in it. Robin hands Ian a canister of nitrous oxide to stall the security guards, and Ian uses it to slow them down. Robin's driving turns out to be predictably haphazard, and Ian is worried that he might get killed by a tree branch. He recalls hearing about a plant that shoots seeds at people as they walk by (probably, he is misremembering details about the squirting cucumber) and asks Alan about hazardous plants. He mentions that Ellie used to be a botanist and that she became a paleobotanist because a coworker of hers was killed by a giant hogweed. Robin was listening in, and Ian tells Robin that she's saved them enough to merit a position in their group of friends. Robin hugs them, letting go of the steering wheel and causing the jeep to sail over a cliff. Fortunately they are unharmed as it lands in such a way that they avoid injury, and they are now on the outside of the electric fence. The jeep is still usable, and Alan drives from now on. They almost run over Donder while searching the jungle, and they send Donder out to search for Ellie. Donder returns having located Ellie, and Alan speeds off in that direction. Ian is once more concerned for their safety, and even Robin is worried about the speed at which Alan is driving. To his relief, the place where Ellie is waiting is by a lake in the open, so there are fewer tree branches to smack him. They have a joyful reunion with Ellie. Ian briefly questioned the presence of Morton and Penelope the herrerasaurs, who Ellie could communicate with, but accepted it. As they make for the North Dock to hijack a boat, Robin is shot in the shoulder by Wu, who is catching up to them with a large InGen Security force. Ian takes over driving while the others tend to Robin. Ian first thinks that they will easily outrun Wu's heavier vehicles, but Wu shoots out one of their tires and stops them. Ian tries to stand up to Wu, and is struck by his cane for his troubles. Robin is taken into custody again, this time with a dysprosium wristband to stop her from transforming. Before Wu can take them all back and lock them up, an Allosaurus appears. They escape in the panic, hiding among some boulders. Wu and Jay Smith were forced to take refuge alongside them. Robin sacrifices herself so they can escape, hoping that this will gain her respect. The allosaur kills her, and the others escape in the remaining jeep. They begin to head south, but Jay's men request to meet them at the North Dock. The Jeep breaks down on the coastline due to its flat tire, stranding them. Ian and his friends ponder why Robin sacrificed herself so willingly. Trivia *According to Sarah Harding, Ian smelled like cologne. *During The Silliest Jurassic Park FanFiction Ever Written, Henry Wu consistently calls Ian "Mr. Malcolm" instead of "Dr. Malcolm" as InGen was responsible for him losing his university position. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Film-Canon Characters Category:Utahraptors Category:Raptors Category:Scientists Category:Malcolm Lineage